Various truths
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Various pairings. Things that happened, things that were thought or spoke, things which are truths and won't ever change.


**Name:** Various truths

**Author:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Mermaid Melody belongs to Pink Hanamori, and the words belong to the theme Delta of the Livecommunity 50 Sentences. Would have posted it there too, but I didn't see soon enough that it was only on pairings and not on entire fandom... Silly me^^

**Warning:** Spoilers from the manga & anime. %)

Enjoy!

* * *

1 – Air GaitoXSara (episode 52)

He watches as she switches sides, and it's like all air is gone from his lungs, leaving him half-dead.

2 – Apples MikeruXSeira (after the end of manga/anime)

When Mikeru sees his Orange Princess eating happily a beautiful apple, he's glad he released her, because it's the most wonderful sight he ever watched.

3 – Beginning GaitoXSara (after the anime/manga)

His defeat is their beginning – the beginning of a harsh, hard life, but also the beginning of something beautiful, their love.

4 – Bugs Gaito&Eriru (after the end of manga/anime)

That's when he understands why he had lost – the way Eriru fights bugs is just pathetic.

5 – Coffees CastleXCoffee

They take a lot of coffees – Gaito first, when waking up, then Eriru, believing it's a magical drink, and then Sara, because dawn isn't here yet and Eriru woke her up, and then Maria, who spills it all over because Yuuri wanted some, Izul who is still sleeping when she drinks it, and then Sheshe who wants to feed Mimi, and then Gaito again, because if he doesn't he's going to explode – yeah, they take a lot of coffees.

6 – Dark GaitoXSara

They're dark, these two – the dark Prince of Panthalassa and the dark Princess of the Indian Ocean – so dark that they're made for each other.

7 – Despair Gaito&Kaito

The young Kaito watches as is brother die, and he knows that the despair he feels won't go away – that it will never go away.

8 – Doors GaitoXSara (after the manga/anime)

Her betrayal left his heart ripped open, but maybe she can uses this door to enter it again and maybe even begin to heal it.

9 – Drink Gaito&Luchia

Wine is an adult drink, so maybe he's already adult, and that's when he doubts the fact that the Pink Princess is only one year younger than him.

10 – Duty HippoXYuuri

He always thought duties were the most important things, but now he only wishes he could throw it away and be with her.

11 – Earth KaitoXLuchia

He's the Earth Prince, the one who heals, protects, loves – and he's her protector, her healer, her love.

12 – End GaitoXSara (in the end of the anime)

The King of Panthalassa is running to a dead end, pushing himself to his limits, and that makes Sara so sad she wants to run with him, but it's too late and she's too far behind.

13 – Fall GaitoXCastle (end of the anime)

He's falling down and down towards the bottom of the sea, but as he sees Sara and his faithful Dark Lovers, he doesn't feel like dying anymore.

14 – Fire Luchia&The Twins (after the end)

Luchia is a mermaid, but sometimes the twins wonder if she's not made of fire, because when she's cross, their cheeks burn – and Gaito asks himself if human life is worth it.

15 – Flexible Yuuri&Her sisters

Yuuri wonders if she's flexible enough when Maria grabs one arm to go to the cinema and Eriru another to go eat takoyaki.

16 – Flying HippoXYuuri

"So you really can fly?" she asks, and Hippo grabs her and they go on a journey, far, far above the clouds.

17 – Food Castle

That's when Gaito regrets living with the Dark Lovers – his plate doesn't even _look_ like edible.

18 – Foot Mikaru&Gaito (after the end)

Mikaru is putting her foot in her mouth _again_ and Gaito wonders _again_ why he did accept such a job.

19 – Grave Seira&Gaito Seira&Sara

Seira goes there every year, and every year she covers their graves with flowers, because after all, Gaito-nii-san and Sara-onee-sama are part of her family.

20 – Green HippoXYuuri

They both have green eyes, and sometimes Gaito wonders if they were meant to be.

21 – HeadGaitoXSara

He's the Head of the Panthalassa family, and she's the Head of the Mermaid Princess, so maybe their love was planned from the beginning – not as if it matters.

22 – Hollow Gaito&Aqua Regina

His eyes are hollow, and that makes her sad, because he will never be whole and it's all her fault.

23 – Honor HippoXYuuri

Honor was something important for him – so naturally he wants to protect her honor, and Gaito muttering that he's playing the white knight of the princess won't change anything.

24 – Hope YuuriXHippo, Yuuri&Gaito

She hopes her master will let her go without hating her, because Gaito-sama is someone important to her, but Hippo-sama is the light in her heart, the hope in her brain – she hopes Gaito-sama can understand that.

25 – Light KaitoXLuchia, Taki&Kaito

He's the twin of light, and because of that Taki allows him to be near her Princess, but she'll never totally trust him – the twins of Panthalassa are the Mermaids' enemies.

26 – Lost HippoXYuuri, Hippo&Gaito (after the end)

When Gaito dies, he's not the only one who lost, and that hurts Hippo – it's an impossible choice, the life of his friends or of his beloved – but he's not really happy that someone made the choice for him, because he felt like losing.

27 – Metal Gaito (before manga/anime)

He's hurt, they hit him again and again, they used metal bars to make him blood, and now that he's on the cold hard floor of his castle, the kid Gaito still is swears to become stronger as he lost consciousness.

28 – New HippoXYuuri

They're the new hope of Aqua Regina, being young children and enemies in love, they're her hope because they'll make a better world just by _daring_.

29 – Old GaitoXSara

They're older, but they're her hope as well, because only Sara can stop Gaito and Aqua Regina knows she'll need someone to do that; betraying the Panthalassa Princes and Kings are an old habit of the Mermaids after all.

30 – Peace Castle

It's always a false peace that he feels in the castle, Gaito knows that, and soon Yuuri destroys something and Izul yells and Eriru dances and the peace is broken…

31 – Poison GaitoXNoelle (in the tome 3)

Before returning her to her old jail, he taunts her with words of hate and despair and anger, and that poison hurt more than his drugs, because it feels real, seems real – and that makes her think that, maybe, in some twisted way, he's right.

32 – Pretty YuuriXHippo (episode 52)

Hippo-sama was the only one to ever say to her she was pretty, and maybe that's why she feels guilty returning his energy to her master – her true form isn't as pretty.

33 – Rain GaitoXLuchia (episode 30)

It's raining and they're walking together, the dark king and the light princess – Aqua Regina feels bad seeing this, because they actually look _great_ together.

34 – Regret SaraXGaito (after the end)

"I'm sorry, Gaito" she says, and he regrets being headstrong enough to tell her she doesn't have to feel sorry.

35 – Roses GaitoXSara

Roses were always his favorite flowers, but sometimes he finds them ugly when he looks at his Princess.

36 – Secret Kaito&Hippo

"Tell me, tell me!" that's when Hippo regrets coming with his lovely big brother to the zoo.

37 – Snakes Hippo&Kaito

"So you're afraid of snakes?" and that's when Kaito regrets inviting his oh-so-lovely little brother to the zoo.

38 – Snow MariaXGaito

She likes snow, but her lord finds it too cold – he's already cold enough, he needs warmth – that's why he doesn't love Maria, and she loves him enough to forgive that.

39 – Solid GaitoXSara

Gaito is hurting her right now, his solid grip stopping the circulation of her blood, but she doesn't mind, because she tried to suicide and he just stopped her.

40 – Spring GaitoXSara

He is winter, she is spring, that's why he won't let go, because spring doesn't commit suicide.

41 – StableTaki&Gaito

He's not stable, she thinks, he's mad and crazy and lunatic and someday he will hurt the Princesses, but maybe, she says, maybe she won't do it today, as he's playing with Seira like a father with his daughter.

42 – Strange Hippo&Gaito

It's strange how one person can be your brother, your enemy and the "father" of the one you love.

43 – Summer SeiraXMikeru (after the end)

She was glad he had returned, because now they could play forever under the sun.

44 – Taboo GaitoXSara

Their love is taboo, they all say, but Seira finds it quite beautiful, because taboo is something hidden by anger, or shame, or jealousy, and she's sure they're all jealous.

45 – Ugly EriruXDaisuke

Invited in the Mermaid Dance, Daisuke disguised himself as an albino-looking boy; he knows for sure he doesn't know the crazy girl who is currently dancing around him, but when she asks, tears in her voice, if she's ugly, he shrugs but says that she's a beautiful girl, and that makes her very very happy.

46 – War Panthalassa sideXPrincess side

There is a lot of bloody loves in there, thinks Aqua Regina, and that makes her sad – Yuuri won't let go of Hippo's body, Gaito has gone mad when Kaito accidentally killed Sara, and Luchia cries in the night, knowing her beloved killed someone and that this someone was like her big sister – even if she was a total stranger.

47 – Water GaitoXSara

Water is his element, his power, his kingdom, but water is also her mother, her playground, her first love, so yes, you can say it is something important in their eyes.

48 – Welcome Luchia&Gaito (after the end)

She knows what he's been through, since their beloveds are both dead, so she doesn't question him and welcomes him in her house, even for just a night.

49 – Winter Maria&Gaito

If the Dark Lovers were seasons, Yuuri would be spring, Eriru summer, Izul autumn, and Maria the winter – that's why he likes her, but doesn't love her, because being himself a being of winter, he feels the need of something else.

50 – Wood Kaito&Gaito (after the end)

Sometimes he goes in the woods to think without being interrupted, and sometimes in the waterfall he sees something that remains him of his brother – and it hurts.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Why do you always put the gardian and Yuuri in bloody situtations?

**Rain:** ... Because I don't see them having a good ending, and because that pleases Mindy-chan. %)

**Yuuri:** ... Whyyy, Rain-samaaaa...

**Gaito:** I'm the only one you call -sama, understand?

**Yuuri:** Ha-HAI, Gaito-sama!

**Hippo:** *enters the room* Hello Yuuri-san, Gaito-san, Rain-san...?

**Yuuri:** Hippo-samaa!

**Gaito:** ... *goes mad***  
**


End file.
